


Morning Surprise!

by anchor_bird_94



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchor_bird_94/pseuds/anchor_bird_94
Summary: Knock, knock! Whose there? A beautiful blonde in a pink robe.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Morning Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Another special little scene. I hope you enjoy!! 💖

It was seven in the morning when Jughead heard a soft knock on the trailer door. Wondering who it could be, he finished pulling his shirt on as he walked toward the front door.

A smile pulled at his lips as he opened the door.

"Betty, what are you doing here... and why are you in a robe?"

"Because Jug, all my good clothes are over here." She responds as she leans foward and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Jughead quickly closes the front door and follows Betty as she pushes past him and heads down the hallway mumbling something about "needing to spend more time at her house so that she doesn't have to drive five miles to get dressed in the morning." Jughead doesn't even try to hide the chuckle that escapes him.

Once they get to his room Jughead closes the door behind them and watches as Betty sheds her fluffy pink robe, revealing a short jean skirt and a lacy bra in a lighter shade of pink then her robe.

She's desperately searching for one of her signature sweaters amongst all his flannels when he walks towards her and wraps his arms around her waist. Pulling her back towards his bed and settling on the edge with Betty in his lap.

Her sweet laughter fills the room even as she protests and struggles to get up. Jughead tightens his grip on her as he places a soft kiss to her neck.

"I would much prefer if we stayed home from school today and you forgot all about putting on a shirt." He suggests into her neck before placing another kiss right above her breast.

Betty places her hands on his neck and pulls him up to face her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Jug but you know we can't do that, we have that test in Ms. Clarks class today."

Jughead groans with equal parts acceptance and defeat as his face falls forward onto her shoulder.

"Juggie?" He hears Betty question.

"Hmm" is his response into her shoulder.

"We don't have to be to school for another hour, I wouldn't be opposed to a little makeout session."

Jughead lifts his head up so fast he's surprised he didn't get whiplash. A giddy smile on his face as he crashes his lips onto hers. She giggles into the kiss and adjusts herself so that she's straddling, deepening the kiss.

\----  
Jughead's lips are numb when they pull away from each other a good half an hour later. Having gone far past making out, they are now laying fully on the bed in less clothes then when betty arrived.

Jughead wants to stay in this moment forever but he knows that school beckons so he gives her another kiss before getting up and retrieving his clothes that had been haphazardly thrown all over the room. Betty does the same.

Jughead makes his way towards the closet and pulls out a sweater for Betty.

"Would you wear this one today? It's my favorite." He confesses, handing it to her.

  
Betty takes it and looking at it he can tell that she knows why it's his favorite.

She pulls it over her reapplied bra and places her arms around his neck to pull him towards her.

"It's my favorite too, she says as they both look down to the yellow crown on her light grey sweater."

"I love you Betts." he says as Jughead looks up into her beautiful green eyes.

Instead of responding Betty kisses him with so much passion that he can feel the love behind it.

Betty pulls away and walks around the bed, retrieving his crown beanie from his night stand he watches as she makes her way back to him.

He places his hands on her hips because they feal empty when she's not in them. 

Betty places the knit cap on his mess of hair and smiles up at him.

"We're going to be late." He states.

"Worth it!" Betty says, bringing a smile to his face as well.


End file.
